Papa's Pastaria
Papa's Pastaria is the 9th and latest Papa Louie gameria. It was announced on November 5, 2013. It was released in December 9th, 2013. The Pastaria takes place in Portallini. The Winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Hope, is featured in the game. The Romano Wedding has also been anounced to be part of the game. There are new options for customers, they can either wait in line or take a seat in the dining room, and you can make and hire a custom worker or choose an assistant to help you with orders.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3332The game has four stations: Order Station, Cook Station, Build Station and Bread Station. Intro Little Edoardo asks Olga for her hand in marriage, to which Olga accepts. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker receives an invitation to their wedding in Portallini. After mailing the RSVP, he/she tries to reserve a hotel room on the Travel Trout website in Portallini in the spring, only to find that there are no rooms available. Changing the option to "any season", the site offers one room available at Papa's Pastaria. Happy to find the room available, Doan/Utah/Custom worker makes his/her choice. Immediately, the doorbell rings, and a package from Travel Trout is left at the doorstep. Upon opening the package, he/she sees that the box contains the Pastaria uniform, an employee manual, and an airline ticket from Gondol-Air to Portallini leaving IMMEDIATELY. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker than realizes that he/she has now been enlisted to work Papa Louie's newest restaurant, much to his/her dismay. Description It's a destination wedding in the waterfront town of Portallini, home of Papa's Pastaria! You're in charge of Papa's newest restaurant, where you'll take orders, cook noodles, and add sauces and toppings to craft a perfect plate of pasta! *Papa’s unique Time-management cooking style *Cook noodles, pour sauce, and add toppings *Toast all sorts of breads in the Bread Station *Introducing the Dining Room *Hire a Server to help you out *Customize both your Chef and Server *Tons of new Holiday Clothes *Fully Customizable Lobby *Play through 4 seasons and 12 Holidays *Unlock seasonal toppings *Unlock a total of 83 menu items *Unlock 85 crazy customers *7 fun Mini Games with tons of prizes to win *100 in-game achievements to earn *Use your tips to buy upgrades, clothes and furniture *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up *Free to play online! Updates *11/05/2013: Papa's Pastaria is announced! *11/12/2013: The chefs are revealed to be Doan and Utah, along with their uniforms! *11/19/2013: Crystal is introduced as a sneak peek. *11/25/2013: Hope wins Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2013 and is a new customer! *11/26/2013: The Dining Room is announced! *11/27/2013: Holidays are announced to be in the game! *12/02/2013: Sneak Peek: Stations. *12/03/2013: Sneak Peek: Clothing. *12/04/2013: Sneak Peek: New Station!: Bread Station. *12/05/2013: Launch day is announced: December 9th. *12/09/2013: Papa's Pastaria is released at 12PM in Eastern Time. Countdown Chefs The chefs are Doan Buu and Utah and the Custom Worker. They wear a white shirt, green bows, a hat with a green string, black trousers or skirt with a green belt. New Features *A dining room. Some customers would want to go there, and another worker (Utah, Doan, or Custom worker), will help out by taking and bringing them their orders. This feature is unlocked "a few ranks in" (as quoted by Tony). *Holiday bonded clothes. *Adjustable volume settings. *Separate music and sound effect buttons. *When at the minigames, it shows how many stars you've gotten before you choose to play it. Customers #Robby #Akari #Allan #Gremmie #Shannon #Rita #Hope #Marty #Ivy #Ninjoy #Connor #Sue #Cooper #Taylor #Tony Solary #Clover #Sasha #Timm #Rico #Peggy #Wendy #Penny #Big Pauly #Chuck #Nevada #Alberto #Prudence #Olivia #Boomer #Pinch Hitwell #Kingsley #Maggie #Kayla #Wally #Bertha #Tohru #Mindy #Gino Romano #Nick #Scooter #Trishna #Mitch #Edna #Willow #Kenji #Professor Fitz #Foodini #Sarge Fan #Hank #Sienna #James #Mandi Solary #Johnny #Santa #Lisa #Roy #Bruna Romano #Matt Neff #Xandra #Cecilia #Yippy #Captain Cori #Carlo Romano #Scarlett #Zoe #Greg #Vicky #Hugo #Georgito #Cletus #Skyler #Franco #Mayor Mallow #Clair #Mary #Little Edoardo #Olga #Papa Louie #Jojo #Xolo #Radlynn #Crystal #Quinn #Kahuna #Deano Closers *Deano (Replaces Kenji as a closer) *Kahuna (Replaces Trishna as a closer) *Quinn *Crystal (Replaces Mayor Mallow as a closer) *Radlynn *Xolo *Jojo Debuts *'Crystal ' *Hope *'Deano' *Olivia *Sienna Bold 'names mean they are CLOSERS. Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Bread Station Ingredients Pastas *Spaghetti (Start) (Pasta Classica) *Macaroni (Start) (Mac Attack) *Gnocchi (Unlocked with Taylor in Day 2) (Gnocchi Fan) *Ravioli (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 14) (Ravioli Pro) *Fettuccine (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 25) (Fettuccini Fan) *Bowtie (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 33) (Formal Attire) *Penne (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 50) (Pass the Penne) *Radiatori (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 54) (Radiatori Rush) Sauces *Papa's Marinara Sauce (Start) (Papa's Recipe) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) (Cream of the Crop) *Three Cheese Sauce (unlocked with Tony at Rank 2) (Cheese Please) *Garlic Basil (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 24) (Garlicious) *Beefy Bolognese (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 45) (Beefy Blast) Toppings *Meatballs (Start) (Meatball Mania) *Mushrooms (Start) (Mushroom Master) *Chicken (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 3) (Chicken Champ) *Sausage (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 9) (Sausage Grinder) *Tomatoes (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 15) (Tomato Topper) *Shrimp (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 20) (Shrimp Server) *Clam (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 29) (Shellfish) *Onion (Unlocked with Sarge Fan! at Rank 35) (Onion Wrangler) *Prosciutto (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 40) (Prosciutto Pro) *Fried Calamari (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 49) (Side of Squid) *Green Pepper (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 60) (Green Garnish) Shakers *Parmesan Cheese (Start) (Cheese Champion) *Grated Mozarella (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 4) (More Mozzarella) *Crushida Pepper (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 10) (Explosion of Flavor) *Italian Seasoning (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 44) (Spice Blend) *Black Pepper (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 55) (Freshly Ground) Breads *Garlic Breadstick (Start) (Warm and Buttery) *Cheesy Bread (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 5) (Cheese Toast) *Foccacia (Unlocked at Rank 13) (Grab a Slice) *Poppyseed Roll (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 30) (Poppy Pro) *Crescent Roll (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 39) (Hot and Flaky) *Pepperoni Bread (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 59) (Pepperoni Pro) Holiday Ingredients Chilifest *Rico's Chili (Unlocked with Rico on the first day of Chilifest) *Cellentani (Unlocked at Day 2 of Chilifest) *Chili Pepper (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 7 of Chilifest) *Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 8 of Chilifest) Summer Luau *Shells (Unlocked with Chuck on the first day of Summer Luau) *Pineapple Pancetta (Unlocked at Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 12 of Summer Luau) *Glazed Ham (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee *Rocket Ragu (Unlocked with Boomer on the first day of Starlight Jubilee) *Stellini (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Provolone Stars (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 17 of Starlight Jubilee) *Blue Cheese (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 18 of Starlight Jubilee) Neptune's Feast *Crab Mezzelune (Unlocked with Wally on the first day of Neptune's Feast) *Venetian Vongole (Unlocked at Day 2 of Neptune's Feast) *Creole Rub (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 22 of Neptune's Feast) *Anchovies (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 23 of Neptune's Feast) Gondola 500 *Hurry Curry (Unlocked with Nick on the first day of Gondola 500) *Mafaldine (Unlocked at Day 2 of Gondola 500) *Fried Ravioli (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 27 of Gondola 500) *Garlic Rush (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 28 of Gondola 500) Halloween *Vermicelli (Unlocked with Willow on the first day of Halloween) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 32 of Halloween) *Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 33 of Halloween) Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Hank on the first day of Thaksgiving) *Harvest Tortellini (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 37 of Thanksgiving) *Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with James at Rank 38 of Thanksgiving) Christmas *Festive Rotini (Unlocked with Santa on the first day of Christmas) *Roasted Romana (Unlocked at Day 2 of Christmas) *Yule Spice (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 42 of Christmas) *Basil Leaf (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 43 of Christmas) New Year *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked with Xandra on the first day of New Year) *Rainbow Gramigna (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 47 of New Year) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 48 of New Year) Valentine's Day *Valentini (Unlocked with Scarlett on the first day of Valentine's Day) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked at Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 52 of Valentine's Day) *Cherry Tomato (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 53 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day *Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Georgito on the first day of St. Paddy's Day) *Cloveroni (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Broccoli (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 57 of St. Paddy's Day) *Lucky Dust (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 58 of St. Paddy's Day) Romano Wedding *Cathedral Carbonara (Unlocked with Clair on the first day of Romano Wedding) *Fiori Risoni (Unlocked at Day 2 of Romano Wedding) *Bouquet Blend (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 62 of Romano Wedding) *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 63 of Romano Wedding) Holidays *Chilifest (New!) - Starts at Rank 6 (Favorited by Sasha, Rico, Peggy, Shannon, Wendy, Penny and Big Pauly) *Summer Luau - Starts at Rank 11 (Favorited by Robby, Gremmie, Chuck, Nevada, Alberto, Prudence and Olivia) *Starlight Jubilee - Starts at Rank 16 (Favorited by Allan, Hope, Boomer, Pinch Hitwell, Kingsley, Maggie and Kayla) *Neptune's Feast (New!) - Starts at Rank 21 (Favorited by Ivy, Connor, Wally, Bertha, Tohru, Mindy and Gino Romano) *Gondola 500 (New!) - Starts at Rank 26 (Favorited by Rita, Timm, Nick, Scooter, Trishna, Mitch and Edna) *Halloween - Starts at Rank 31 (Favorited by Ninjoy, Willow, Kenji, Professor Fitz, Foodini and Sarge Fan) *Thanksgiving- Starts at Rank 36 (Favorited by Taylor, Cooper, Hank, Sienna, James, Mandi and Johnny) *Christmas - Starts at Rank 41 (Favorited by Marty, Santa, Lisa, Roy, Bruna Romano and Matt) *New Year - Starts at Rank 46 (Favorited by Akari, Xandra, Cecilia, Yippy, Captain Cori, and Carlo Romano) *Valentine's Day - Starts at Rank 51 (Favorited by Sue, Scarlett, Zoe, Greg, Vicky and Hugo) *St. Paddy's Day - Starts at Rank 56 (Favorited by Clover, Georgito, Cletus, Skyler, Franco, and Mayor Mallow) *Romano Wedding (New!) - Starts at Rank 61 (Favorited by Tony, Clair, Mary, Little Edoardo, Olga and Papa Louie) Ranks Shop 'Updrades *Doorbell - $30.00 *Cook Booster 1 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 2 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 3 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 4 - $120.00 *Regular Alarm - $80.00 *Al Dente Alarm - $150.00 *Bread Booster 1 - $120.00 *Bread Booster 2 - $120.00 *Golden Spoon - $150.00 *2nd Bread Toaster - $300.00 *Heat Lamp 1 - $175.00 *Heat Lamp 2 - $175.00 'Furniture' *(V) Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(V) Md. Valentine Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(V) Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(V) Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(V) Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts *(V) Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(S) Sm. Shamrock Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(S) Md. Shamrock Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(S) Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Pot o' Gold *(S) McCoy Arcade Game *(S) Mint Gum *(W) Sm. Wedding Table *(W) Md. Wedding Table *(W) Lg. Wedding Table *(W) Wedding Arch *(W) SNJ Arcade Game *(W) Cotton Candy Gum *(F) Sm. Chili Crate *(F) Lg. Chili Crate *(F) Fest Fence *(F) Rowdy Rico Arcade Game *(F) Pile of Tires *(F) Choco Chili Gum *(L) Sm. Luau Table *(L) Luau Boombox *(L) Luau Punch Table *(L) Luau Umbrella *(L) Surfboard *(L) Banana Gum *(J) Sm. Jubilee Table *(J) Md. Jubilee Table *(J) Lg. Jubilee Table *(J) Red Flag *(J) Blue Flag *(J) Powsicle Gum *(N) Sm. Neptune Table *(N) Md. Neptune Table *(N) Lg. Neptune Table *(N) Neptune Velvet Rope *(N) Neptune Column *(N) Jacksmith Arcade Game *(N) Grape Gum *(G) Sm. Gondola Table *(G) Lg. Gondola Table *(G) Gondola Trophy Case *(G) Gondola 500 Flag *(G) Black Cherry Gum *(H) Sm. Halloween Table *(H) Md. Halloween Table *(H) Lg. Halloween Table *(H) Belltower Ghost *(H) Hanging Bats *(H) Licorice Gum *(T) Sm. Harvest Table *(T) Md. Harvest Table *(T) Lg. Harvest Table *(T) Newspaper Stand *(T) Autumn Tree *(T) Cloudberry Gum *© Sm. Holiday Table *© Festive Phonograph *© Lg. Holiday Table *© Christmas Tree *© Fireplace *© Candy Cane Gum *(N) Sm. Rainbow Table *(N) Md. Rainbow Table *(N) Lg. Rainbow Table *(N) Stache Lamp *(N) New Year Fence *(N) Rainblow Gum 'Posters' *Large window *Thin window *Tall window *(V) Meatball poster *(S) Ravioli poster *(W) Wedding poster *(F) Shrooms poster *(L) Spaghetti poster *(L) Gnocchi poster *(L) Breadstick poster *(J) Marinara poster *(G) Gondola 500 poster *(G) Alfredo poster *(H) Halloween poster *(H) Chicken poster *(H) Shrimp poster *(T) Thanks poster *(T) Crushida poster *(T) Focaccia poster *© Wreath poster *© Tomatoes poster *(N) New Year poster *(N) Mozzarella poster 'Wall/Floor' 'Clothes' Badges Holdiays *Chili Cookoff *Summer Fun *Patriotic *Seafood Lover *Gondola Goodies *Trick or Treat *Pasta Harvest *Holiday Meal *New Year Celebration *Playing Cupid *Go Green *Wedding Reception *Papa's Return *Summer Vacation *Fall Harvest *Winter Wonderland *Spring Has Sprung *Completed Calendar Pastas *Pick Your Pasta *Learning the Basics *Pasta Classica *Mac Attack *Gnocchi Folk *Ravioli Pro *Fettuccine Fan *Formal Attire *Pass the Penne *Radiatori Rush Sauces *Super Saucer *Papa's Recipe *Cream of the Crop *Cheese Please *Garlicious *Beefy Blast Toppings *Top Topper *Meatball Mania *Mushroom Master *Chicken Champ *Sausage Grinder *Tomato Topper *Shrimp Server *Shellfish *Onion Wrangler *Prosciutto Pro *Side of the Squid *Green Garnish Shakers *Shake It *Cheese Champion *More Mozzarella *Explosion of Flavor *Spice Blend *Freshly Ground Breads *Side Orders *Warm and Buttery *Cheese Toast *Grab a Slice *Poppy Pro *Hot and Flaky *Pepperoni Pro Customer Awards *Bronze Beginning *Repeat Customers *Silver Medal *Restaurant Regulars *About Halfway There *Go For the Gold Service Quality *Order Expert *Cooking Expert *Build Expert *Bread Expert *Critically Acclaimed *Award Winning Pasta *Quality Assurance *High Quality *First Paycheck *Month's Pay *Perfect! Shopping *One-Stop Shopping *Advertiser *Interior Decorator *Updated Wardrobe *New Coat of Paint *Upgrade Master *New Threads Customer Groups *Scarlett and the Shakers *Romano Family *Portallini Closers *New Faces *Worker Reunion *The Gang's All Here *Costumed Closers Mini-Games *Game Show Contestant *Winner! *Skillful Contestant *Big Winner *Grand Prize Winner *Pasta Pickup Serving *Super Server *Gondoliers *Spooktacular *Holiday Spirit Mini Games *Grab - a - Roni Gondola (New!) *Home Run Derby *Slider Escape (New!) *Hallway Hunt *Burgerzilla *Maple Shot (New!) *Mitch's Mess Trivia *The location of Papa's Pastaria is in the city of Portallini. *One of the new customers is the 2013 Kingsley's Customerpalooza winner, Hope. *This is the first gameria where neither of the chefs debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! nor Papa's Pizzeria. *This is the second gameria featuring a chef (Doan, Tony's friend) based on a real person. The first being Papa's Wingeria with Mandi, Tony's wife. *This is the only gameria where the chefs' uniform comes with a tie. *More formal uniforms were chosen because they're working at a pasta restaurant in a classy town. *If you look closely in the intro, you may originally seem to reside in Burgersburgh. *This is the first Gameria to implement the Dining Room, and the first gameria where you can hire help. *This is the first game to have a Cook Station and a Bread Station. *This is the second game where an item in the order needs to stay warm in order to receive a good score for the station. *This is the first game that will allow the player adjust either the music OR the sound. *When all the sound is muted, the toaster in the bread station can still be heard and the ads will have volume. *This is the first Gameria since Hot Doggeria where the tutorial customer is not the other "chef." *This is the first gameria in which the other chef will be absent from the game if you pick custom server. *For some people, getting 100% on the building score turned out to be harder than Papa's Cupcakeria because of the sauce and toppings. However it's still possible and others are still able to get some perfects. **It should noted that Papa Pastaria is the first game that lacks any posters or furnitures that boosts the score for all holiday toppings and few other ingredients. Because of this, players are required a lot of extra effort on customers' orders when their favorite holiday is active. *Kahuna returns to his old position as closer after three games as a regular customer. Matt said that they had Kahuna as a closer in Papa's Freezeria HD, so it 'felt right' to have Kahuna as a closer. *Santa visits''' only '''on Christmas and starts with a Silver Customer award. *How the closers dress up as Halloween: **Deano: Astronaut **Kahuna: Tiki man **Crystal: Frankenstein's Wife (Cannoli is a devil) **The rest of the closers, who were also closers for Cupcakeria, dress up the same as they did that time. *Baseball season, Onionfest, Easter and Pirate bash are not celebrated in Portallini. *If you look closely in the intro when Doan/Utah/Custom Worker look up the Pastaria on Travel Trout, you can see a link to terms and conditions which may explain the fact that you had to '''WORK '''for the Pastaria which the character does not click. *In the shop, in the Furniture and Wall/Floor tabs, when things are listed in holiday order, it starts from Valentine's Day to New Year, the order that Cupcakeria did, even though in this game it goes from Chilifest to Romano Wedding. *When the server enters the Order Station and activates the doorbell, it will ring with a soft, tinkling sound (sounding like: dinkading) but if a customer enters the station personally, the doorbell will make its usual sound (DRING-A-DING) characteristic of it since its introduction in Burgeria. *If the server is waiting to relay an order in line, he/she will not partake in entertainment devices (e.g. video games, tropical punch, bubblegum) but simply stand still. This makes sense, since he/she is a hired employee of the Pastaria and costs required to fix wear-and-tear on lobby devices would come in part out of his/her pocket. *Two customers a day go to the dining room. They are number 2 and number 6. *If the restaurant closes before any orders were taken, there will be a line of 5 customers. Once you take the order of the first person in the dining room, also the assistant, the assistant will come back again along with the closer. They will be in the same spot while walking for a few seconds. *The dining room customers don't seem to use any entertainment devices, but they'll still have the same speed of patience. *After Olga and Edoardo's wedding happens the player can view it again by clicking on the film camera icon after pausing the game, which is near the sound buttons. Gallery worker_mochup.jpg|Pastaria Chefs - Doan and Utah PASTARIA.png|Papa's Pastaria Crystalandcannoli.jpg|A new customer for the Papa Louie series who will make her debut in 'Papa's Pastaria'.|link=Crystal and Cannoli Hope-Kingsley.jpg|The new customer, Hope. hire_1.jpg|A preview of the new customer options hire_2.jpg hire_3.jpg hire_4.jpg hire_5.jpg thanksgiving03.jpg|Preview of a New ingredient thanksgiving01.jpg Kxtr6.png station_screens_01.jpg|The Cook Station station_screens_02.jpg|The Build Station station_screens_03.jpg|Building a plate of Three Cheese Gnocchi Clothing christmas flipline.jpg|preview of the holiday clothing Clothing glasses flipline.jpg|a lot of new glasses Clothing costum worker flipline.jpg|A custom worker wearing Christmas clothes bread_01.jpg|This is the new station: Bread Station soundfx.jpg|Separate sound and music!!!!!!!! launcdate.jpg|Launch Day!!!!!!!!! Papa's Pastaria - Title Screen.png Employee Manual.png Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Perfect header.jpg playnow.jpg Perfect Pasta for Deano.png Crystal.png Quinn Pastaria.png Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia.jpg|One of the new customers, Olivia. She is a fan of Party Subs. romano wedding all pictures.png|SPOILER ALERT! The wedding slideshow. papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie's appearance for the wedding, and in the restaurant. nan.png|Says Nevada, "Perfect!" References no:Papa's Pastaria es:Papa's Pastaria Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa louie legends Category:2013 games